My Life Is Only A Mirage
by RoseGlass
Summary: IY/YGOgx Kai/Kag Spirits seek to have an ancient oath fulfilled as a new evil rises to take the last millennium item. -First fic, plz read and review, thnx- Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh gx or Inuyasha I wish I did though


My Life is only a Mirage

Summary: Spirits seek to have an ancient oath fulfilled as a new evil rises to take the last millennium item.

-First fic, plz read and review, thnx-

Prologue: There are no Happy Endings, or are there?

Five thousand years ago, the lord and lady taiyoukai of the Western lands sent their greatest warrior and dear friend on a mission. That mission was to sail to a faraway kingdom called Egypt, to contract a treaty of peace and prosperity between the nations. She left and charmed all who met her.

Her beauty was unique and exotic to the peoples of both Egypt and her homeland, Japan. She captivated the Egyptian royal family and somehow was found in the hearts of all she knew, however remotely. To the public, and those who respected her she was only known as Midoriko, arguably the most powerful priestess ever to exist. Yet to the very few whom made it past the barriers she long ago set to protect her heart, she was simply Kagome, a young lady who could charm herself into any life and had a lot of heart. Kagome was the dominant personality but she was rarely seen due to the intense training that was endured to control her emotions and hence her miko powers.

Though she was in the hearts of many, and many of those hearts sought her hand in marriage, she only felt in such a way for one young man. A priest named Seto, who was third in line for the throne as the Pharaoh's nephew and the Prince's cousin.

"_Seto wait up!" Laughingly said a blue-eyed girl as she chased after the priest Seto before dawn. "Come on, today is my last day, I want to spend it with __everyone__, not just you." _

_He stopped for her, turning with a smile on his face; her heart felt like it skipped a beat._

"_I know today is your last day in Egypt, my dear Kagome, that's is why I am so anxious to show you this. Now close your eyes." She looked at him skeptically for a moment before consenting. He waved a hand in front of her face; seeing that she couldn't see he grabbed her wrists and began to lead her into his favorite place in the palace. A place not even she had been yet; The Water Garden of the Queens._

_The Gardens took his breath away whenever he saw them, a reaction only one other thing got, Kagome. He bent to whisper in her ear._

"_You can open them now." She shivered pleasantly at the breath upon her ear opening her eyes. She was not prepared for the sight before her of the rising sun, and the waterfalls and the lilies._

"_Oh Seto, its so beautiful. Thank you so much I will remember this forever." Seto turned Kagome so she was facing him. "Actually Kagome, forever is what I want to talk to you about."_

"_I never want to lose you no matter how far apart our meetings are. Am I right in thinking you feel similarly?" She nodded. "Then I want to ask you to tie your soul to mine, so no matter the era or world we are reincarnated into we will find each other and be together without worry or fear, will you do this with me?" His eyes looked so nervous and afraid that she would say no. She smiled at him and kissed him. Willing all her love and trust for this one man into that one kiss. _

They bound themselves to each other, promising that one day they be together again, hoping that day would be soon for they wished to marry before Re and Amaterasu. They had no idea that their moment was not alone; the young prince, and his best friends, Mahad and Mana, was watching them. Each one made a secret promise to ensure that their friends found each other and fell in love, again, should that be the case. Atem, Mana and Mahad would keep see those two married, no matter what happened.

No one could have had any idea of what was to come in the near future.

Less than a year later, Atem is made king; he and many priests, including Seth, die or are sealed in their millennium items. Seven of those eight items were buried in Egypt. The last one was in Japan with the great priestess Midoriko; she who bore the millennium blade, who could purify a demon with only her gentle breath, she who died to save the kitsune family of the Southern Lands. From her body came the cursed Shikon no Tama that would bring only pain where there was love until she found her love and healed her heart.

The kitsune family, to thank Midoriko for her great sacrifice, had her image carved in stone along with the very blade she was given upon leaving Egypt, The jewel having been lost, stolen by a rogue demon who would be killed and so forth for many centuries until it is finally found in the body of a demon killed by a demon slayer. The slayer brought it to a priestess who was believed to be of extraordinary power, but power could not save her when she began to fall in love with a half demon. After her untimely death, she was burned with the jewel, unknowingly sending it to the body of Midoriko's unborn reincarnation, 550 years into the future to the same era the priest, Seth's reincarnation was being born in.

For nearly twenty years each reincarnate would grow up, having their own adventures. One as a duelist in the modern world, the other as a traveler in Sengoku Jidai.

This is how each one discovered each other and their pasts, but was too stubborn to realize that they were meant for each other. May the Sun God of Egypt and the Goddess of Japan, Re and Amaterasu, watch over them as they go through the most difficult adventure yet, falling in love.

A.n. sorry that's it. I promise to update if and when I can, first I need to find a computer to use on a regular basis, and one that has Internet cause ours is bothersome –sigh- : - )

Need info- 1. What are the lands that Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) is lord of?

The guidelines said something about using non-historical events- does that mean that I can't do something like use IY characters and a time like WWII?

What do you think so far? Plz review!! Or my bff will send the evil Jedi squirrels to take over your computer! (inside joke and u r most likely outside the box)


End file.
